Snapshots
by Cleozeth
Summary: Traduction de elarielf. Suivez l'histoire de Suzaku, 10 ans et Lelouch, 17 ans à travers l'évolution de leur relation, de l'enfance à l'âge adulte en passant par l'adolescence. AU, one-shots/mini-arcs, M/M, explicit. Etat de la fic Anglaise : Terminé, 200 chapitres, ainsi qu'une séquelle en cours.
1. Confession

Auteur : elarielf

Titre : Snapshots

Traducteur : Cleozeth ~

Note (1) : J'ai bien sûre la permission de l'auteur pour cette traduction même si cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle aussi x).

Enjoy it !

~~~Suzaku x Lelouch ~~~

Lorsque Lelouch eu déménagé à coté de chez les Kururugi, il s'était considéré comme étant incroyablement chanceux. Le père, Genbu, était brusque et c'était presque à contre cœur qu'il avait prit Lelouch sous son aile et l'avait aidé à s'habituer à être tout seul, ce qui avait été difficile pour le, alors, adolescent de quinze ans. Le garçon, Suzaku, était mignon, énergique et une bonne source de revenu quand Genbu travaillait tard ou hors de la ville. Dès lors qu'il eu dix-sept ans, Lelouch estima qu'il passait trop de temps avec Suzaku presqu'autant que son père le faisait, voire même plus.

Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Suzaku était étonnamment facile à aimer, pour un énergique garçon de dix ans. Aussi bien que Lelouch l'aimait, Suzaku l'adorait d'autant plus, au point que cela devenait parfois embarrassant.

Comme la fois où on lui avait demandé de dessiner un portrait de sa famille, et il avait dessiné son père, lui-même ainsi que Lelouch. Dans un tablier, et, après que l'enseignant ait commenté, avec des seins.

Ou la fois où Milly était venue pour étudier et que Suzaku avait gaiment déclaré que lorsqu'il serait plus vieux, il ferait de Lelouch sa femme. Milly avait pensé que c'était mignon. Elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment Suzaku pour reconnaitre les différentes expressions qu'il laissait arborer sur son visage et que, même à dix ans, il était sérieux et qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Ou peut-être qu'elle l'avait fait. Elle avait une intéressante notion de 'mignon'.

Et ce n'était pas que Lelouch n'aimait pas le garçon. C'était juste que l'amour que lui portait Suzaku… frisait parfois le malsain. Et nier cet amour était très difficile pour Lelouch. Dire non à ce visage…

Mais parfois c'était nécessaire.

« Je ne vais pas dormir avec toi, Suzaku. »

Suzaku fit la moue. « Mais je ne peux pas dormir tout seul. »

Lelouch soupira. « Tu dors avec ton père ? »

« Non ! » Protesta Suzaku. « Je ne suis pas un enfant ! »

« Eh bien, tu ne dors pas avec lui, et tu n'as jamais dormi avec moi, donc… » Suzaku le regardait adorablement confus et Lelouch ressentit une petite pointe de culpabilité pour utiliser la logique d'un adulte sur un enfant. Même si cet enfant était un menteur né. « Regarde, bois juste ton lait et je te raconterai une histoire avant que tu ailles te coucher. D'accord ? »

« Mais après, tu t'en iras ! » s'écria Suzaku, son cœur paraissant complètement brisé. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes… »

Lelouch vérifia l'heure. Il avait une compétition agencée pour minuit (Garder Suzaku ne payait pas _toutes_ les factures), et si Genbu était de retour pour dix heure, comme il l'avait promis… « Tu sais quoi, je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endorme ou que ton père rentre à la maison. C'est d'accord ? »

La lèvre inférieure de Suzaku trembla.

« Le lait, puis l'histoire. » dit Lelouch fermement, en espérant que son ton ferait tarir les larmes avant qu'elles ne coulent.

Suzaku renifla, mais ne pleura pas. « D'accord.»

Ils se blottirent sur le lit de Suzaku, et Lelouch lut pour lui. Les yeux de Suzaku devinrent progressivement lourds au cours des premières pages, mais il combattut vaillamment pour les maintenir ouverts, afin de garder Lelouch avec lui quelques minutes de plus, et il se pelotonna plus près de la chaleur de Lelouch. « Je t'aime, Lelouch. »

Lelouch savait qu'il devrait dissuader ce genre de sentiment, mais en regardant les yeux lourds de Suzaku et ses joues rebondies alors qu'il scrutait attentivement Lelouch, cillant lentement avec un léger sourire… Il lui était tout simplement trop précieux.

« Je t'aime aussi, Suzaku. » chuchota Lelouch en embrassant le front de Suzaku. Suzaku poussa un soupir de satisfaction et s'endormit.

Ce fut l'occasion pour Lelouch de s'échapper, mais au contraire il resta là pendant quelques instants, écoutant les ronflements de l'enfant tout en respirant le parfum de Suzaku. C'était vraiment un gentil garçon, innocent et pur et…

… il avait une poigne tel un étau autour de la taille de Lelouch.

Dans un premier temps, Lelouch essaya de se dégager avec précaution, tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller Suzaku. Puis il commença sérieusement à lutter pour s'échapper. Et il échoua.

Genbu revint à dix heures, comme promis, mais supposa que Lelouch était déjà rentré chez lui, et alla droit au lit. Lelouch, trop gêné pour demander de l'aide afin d'échapper à un enfant de dix ans, rata sa compétition et finit par s'endormir aux cotés de Suzaku. Tout comme le sale gosse l'avait voulu.

Lorsque Suzaku se réveilla, ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la vue de Lelouch endormi à côté de lui. Il se blottit au plus près, enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de Lelouch en souriant triomphalement.

« Mien. »

~~~Suzaku x Lelouch ~~~

Review, pleaseeee~ :D

Cleozeth~


	2. Chuu

Auteur : elarielf

Titre : Snapshots

Traducteur : Cleozeth ~

Note (1) : J'ai bien sûre la permission de l'auteur pour cette traduction !

Note (2) : Désolée pour toute les petites fautes que vous pourriez trouver, il peut en rester même si je me suis relue !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

_Guest_ : I know that it is not my story, I'm just the translator !

_celeste31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D J'espère que tu vas continuer de suivre cette car c'est vrai que pour l'instant Suzaku est un peu trop jeune, mais d'ici quelques chapitres ça changera ! (Enfin, pas **vraiment **tout de suite ^^). C'est vrai qu'il y a un gros manque de fiction sur ce pairing en français ce qui vraiment dommage car ils sont trop chouuuu~ Enfin bon, encore merci pour ton commentaire :D

Enjoy it !

~~~Suzaku x Lelouch ~~~

Cette sortie, Shirley avait insisté, n'était pas un rendez-vous.

Lelouch se rendit compte qu'il ne comprenait _vraiment_ pas les filles lorsque son visage se décomposa au moment où elle vit qu'il avait amené Suzaku. La chose "pas un rendez-vous" n'était clairement plus un pas-un-rendez-vous.

Les relations étaient source de confusion. Surtout la relation amis-seulement-peut-être-plus-mais-peut-être-pas qu'il avait avec Shirley.

Suzaku, apparemment inconscient de tout cela, sautait joyeusement à côté de Lelouch alors qu'ils marchaient à travers le parc. Shirley, de l'autre côté de Lelouch, se détendit rapidement et attaqua joyeusement une conversation avec sa vivacité habituelle. Lelouch sourit et dit tout ce qu'il fallait au bon moment et pensa qu'il avait mal interprété sa déception initiale. Elle était vraiment une fille gentille.

Malheureusement, il lui avait porté trop d'attention et pas assez à Suzaku, car manifestement le garçon s'ennuyait puisqu'il s'élança pour chasser une volée d'oiseaux. Lelouch haussa les épaules d'un air penaud vers Shirley et le suivit à un rythme plus calme.

"Um… Tu ne devrais pas te dépêcher ?" demanda Shirley. "Il va bientôt courir hors de notre champ de vision."

"Il le sait bien," dit Lelouch, presque surpris d'entendre une douce fierté dans sa propre voix.

Shirley lui lança un regard et bafouilla en un souffle. "Eh bien, peut-être que je peux aller le chercher."

Une partie de Lelouch n'était pas très heureuse qu'une fille fasse son travail, mais d'un autre côté il détestait courir ; une chose que Suzaku adorait et dans laquelle Shirley – une meilleure athlète – excellait. "Si tu veux…"

Shirley sourit et se dépêcha, rattrapant rapidement Suzaku et s'agenouilla pour lui parler. Lelouch sourit, la regardant avec lui, pensant, bras croisés, qu'elle était probablement l'une de ces filles qui sont naturellement gentille avec les enfants ; sa bonté innée rayonnait tout simplement autour d'elle…

Suzaku attrapa son châle et détala jusqu'à un arbre voisin.

…bordeldemerde…

"Il se comporte généralement beaucoup mieux que ça," assura Lelouch à Shirley, une fois qu'il l'eut rattrapé. "Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense…"

"Tu pourrais me _demander_." cria Suzaku vers le bas, semblant vexé.

Lelouch leva les yeux, la mine renfrognée. "Je ne suis pas impressionné, Suzaku."

Suzaku tira la langue et grimpa plus haut. Sale gosse.

Lelouch jetta un coup d'oeil à l'arbre et se rendit compte que Suzaku pouvait rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à descendre. Shirley portait une jupe et _Lelouch_ ne pouvait certainement pas aller le chercher. Il était peut-être un sale gosse, mais Suzaku avait toutes les cartes en mains.

"Bon." dit Lelouch, agacé, avant de reprendre une expression calme, bienveillante. "Suzaku, descend."

"Non!"

_Sale gosse_. "Pourquoi non ?" Suzaku ne répondit pas. Mauvaise question, bon. "Pourquoi es-tu là haut pour commencer ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Oh,oui… "Et pourquoi as-tu pris le châle de Shirley ?"

"Je veux un bisou," hurla Sazaku.

Lelouch fixa Shirley qui le fixa en retour, les yeux ronds. "Je… crois que je peux. C'est juste un petit garçon…"

"Un petit pervers, c'est ce qu'il est", grogna Lelouch. "Eh bien, au moins il a bon goût." Les yeux de Shirley s'agrandirent encore plus et elle rougit.

"Um… Suzaku-kun ? Si tu descends je te donnerai un bisou, promis," Appela-t-elle, encore troublée.

"Pas de toi !"

Quoi ? "Suzaku, arrête de t'amuser et descend tout de suite !" Cria Lelouch.

"Veux un bisous !"

"Oh !" Shirley leva sa main à son visage sous la surprise. "De _toi_ ?"

Lelouch grogna. "Il fait des trucs comme ça parfois." Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'options, autre que d'attendre que Suzaku ait faim et qu'il ne descende de son propre chef. "Très bien, Suzaku. Un bisou."

Le foutu gamin _sauta_, atterrissant devant Lelouch, en souriant. Shirley cria de surprise, mais Lelouch, habitué à ce genre de choses, saisit seulement son châle et le lui passa.

Suzaku le lui laissa, les yeux plissés avec détermination. "Bisou."

"Bien sûr." Lelouch se pencha et effleura de ses lèvres le front de Suzaku. "Voilà. Maintenant sois sage."

Suzaku fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'était pas un vrai bisou."

Lelouch haussa simplement les épaules. "La prochaine fois sois plus clair dans ta demande."

Suzaku pris un moment pour y réfléchir. Ensuite il attrapa Lelouch par le devant de sa chemise, le déséquilibrant et écrasa leurs lèvres ensemble. Shirley hoqueta, puis se mit à rire lorsque Suzaku s'écarta triomphalement.

"C'est mieux."

~~~Suzaku x Lelouch ~~~

Bon, je vais essayer de publier deux chapitres par mois, je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup (en plus ils ne sont pas très long) mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! Entre mes études, les autres fictions que j'ai en cours et mes traductions de scans, je n'aurais surement pas assez de temps pour tout faire x)

Donc je suis désolée d'avance ! :)

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour l'auteure (elle est super gentil et lit très bien le français, donc lâchez-vous ;P) ou bien moi pour me soutenir :D

A la prochaine !


	3. Proposal

Auteur : elarielf

Titre : Snapshots

Traducteur : Cleozeth ~

Note (1) : J'ai bien sûre la permission de l'auteur pour cette traduction !

Note (2) : Désolée pour toute les petites fautes que vous pourriez trouver, il peut en rester même si je me suis relue !

Note (3) : Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard, mon ordi a suprimé les dix chapitres que j'avais déjà traduit... donc je vais essayer de traduire le plus vite possible afin de rattraper mon retard ! :D

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

celeste31 : Je suis contente que tu suives toujours ! Toi aussi tu es du même avis que moi, ça me fait plaisir xD Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant surtout que j'ai mis beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de temps à le poster x) Désolée mais je te promets que je ne l'abandonnerais pas :D Encore merci et à la prochaine !

akonee : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D

Miko : Je suis contente que cela te plaise ! Merci pour ta review :)

Angeleye : Oh mon dieu, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir !Ca m'a tellement remonté le moral que je poste ce chapitre en ton honneur :D Ce que tu m'a dit est incroyablement gentil, et je suis ravie de t'avoir parmis mes lecteurs, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles avec ce chapitre ! Voilà, encore merci et à bientôt peut-être ! :) Bye!

Voilà, merci pour votre attente et voici le chapitre !

Enjoy it !

~~~Suzaku x Lelouch ~~~

Le battement régulier de la pluie sur les vitres était un contrepoint reposant au doux ronronnement de l'appareil de chauffage pour les orteils de Lelouch et Suzaku. Il faisait froid, assez froid pour que Lelouch ait fait du thé et allumé le feu avant même d'avoir retiré sa veste. Suzaku avait retiré ses vêtements d'extérieurs dès la minute où il fut entré, sans se soucier de la température. Lelouch s'émerveilla de cet enfant incontrôlable.

Mais il faisait chaud et bon maintenant, avec le radiateur ronronnant doucement et la couverture légère qui entourait les épaules de Lelouch alors qu'il lisait. Ou plutôt alors qu'il essayait de lire; il était confortablement installé, sombrant petit à petit dans un sommeil léger. Le son de Suzaku travaillant avec soin sur ses devoirs, assit sur le canapé juste à côté de lui, était aussi réconfortant et apaisant que le son de la pluie.

Il dérivait quelque part entre un point et un autre, ne rêvant pas et ne dormant pas vraiment. Il revient lentement à un état conscient, petit à petit, en commençant par la sensation de pression et de poids sur ses genoux ; plus précisément de chaque coté de ses hanches.

Mais aussi, la sensation et le son d'une douce respiration, juste en face de lui.

Et enfin, une fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux, la vision de Suzaku, le fixant intensément d'où il était assis, à cheval sur les genoux de Lelouch.

Lelouch retient un glapissement surpris. "Suzaku, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Suzaku continua de le fixer intensément, ses yeux verts imperturbables et très concentrés, la mâchoire tendue de cette façon têtue que Lelouch avait apprise à redouter.

"Suzaku, quoique tu penses…" Lelouch essaya de l'avertir, mais il fut coupé par la forte pression des lèvres du garçon sur les siennes. Lelouch le repoussa. "Suzaku!"

"On doit s'entrainer!" déclara Suzaku rapidement. "Pour quand on sera marié."

Lelouch soupira. Encore ça. "Suzaku, nous en avons déjà parlé. Nous ne pouvons pas nous marier."

"Lelouch, t'es méchant." déclara Suzaku, se rapprochant pour embrasser Lelouch à nouveau et, nom de dieu, est-ce qu'il s'était _amélioré_ à ça ?

"Suzaku… arrête ça…" Lelouch essaya d'esquiver le garçon persistant, mais Suzaku était rapide et agile alors que Lelouch… ne l'était pas. "Suza–"

Langue. Par l'enfer ! Où ce garçon avait-il eu l'idée d'utiliser sa langue ? Et ce n'était pas tout ; tout son corps était impliqué, ses mains serrant alternativement les épaules de Lelouch et éloignant ses mains, esquivant les tentatives de Lelouch pour le déloger en se tortillant sur les genoux de celui-ci, et cette simple friction commençait à affecter Lelouch et cela devait s'arrêter,_ maintenant._

Par un élan de force, Lelouch se contorsionna et épingla Suzaku sur le sofa, mettant un genou sur le côté sous l'effort. "Suzaku, stop!"

Suzaku se figa. Lelouch, malgré qu'il soit frustré par Suzaku de façon semi-régulière, criait rarement. "Lelouch…" Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

Aw merde. "Ne pleure pas, Suzaku, ce n'est pas…"

"Tu me détestes."

"Je ne te déteste pas." Lelouch soupira en s'asseyant. "Vraiment pas. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous marier. Nous sommes tous les deux des garçons…"

"La télé dit que maintenant tout est okay."

_Foutu politiciens libéraux dans leurs foutus pays libéraux…_ "Pas ici. De plus, je suis plus âgé que toi."

Suzaku lui lança un regard peu impressionné. "Ca a _toujours_ été bon."

Lelouch soupira. "Pas à ton âge. Suzaku, tu sais que je tiens à toi…"

"Je t'aime." Parfois, il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter. "Et je serais un bon mari ; je vais trouver un bon métier et je prendrai soin de toi et j'aimerais tous les repas que tu me cuisineras et je ne prendrai jamais de maitresse et–"

"Whoa!" Lelouch lui coupa la parole, totalement horrifié. "_Je suis _la mariée?"

"Bah, ouais." dit Suzaku, comme si c'était évident.. "Tu cuisines et nettoies, tu râles et tu es vraiment beau !"

…Tout était vrai, mais quand même… "Suzaku, je fais ce genre de choses car ton père est" _un traditionaliste têtu et je n'ai aucune idée de comment vous avait fait pour ne pas être mort de faim avant que je n'arrive_" très occupé et que ça doit être fait. Ca ne fait pas de moi une femme."

"Pas _encore_." accepta Suzaku. "Mais tu ne peux pas te marier avec mon père, car il est déjà amoureux de ma mère, et tu dois m'épouser. Quand nous seront plus vieux, bien sûr."

Lelouch, qui avait déjà mal à la tête et désespéré que tout cela se termine, se frotta le front et hocha la tête. "D'accord, Suzaku. Quand nous serons plus vieux. Mais pour le moment, nous serons seulement amis."

"Yay!" Suzaku applaudit, sautant sur place puis se lança sur Lelouch, déposant un baiser mouillé _enfantin_ plein de reconnaissance sur la joue de Lelouch. "Je t'aime."

…Il prendrait le dessus un jour. "Je sais, Suzaku."

~~~Suzaku x Lelouch ~~~

Encore désolée pour l'attente (il faudrait que j'arrête de m'excuser de temps en temps xD)

Je me suis déjà mis à le traduction du chapitre 4, en esperant pouvoir le traduire d'ici deux semaines ! ;)

Sinon, je suis toujours à le recherche d'un correcteur car parfois mes phrases ne veulent rien dire xD

Et sinon, normalement d'ici la semaine prochaine, car ça aussi mon ordi l'avait supprimé, je vais essayer de publier Almost Lover :)

Voilà, bisous à tous et merci pour votre passage !

Review please :D


	4. Dancing

Auteur : elarielf

Titre : Snapshots

Traducteur : Cleozeth ~

Note (1) : J'ai bien sûre la permission de l'auteur pour cette traduction !

Note (2) : Désolée pour toute les petites fautes que vous pourriez trouver, il peut en rester même si je me suis relue !

Note (3) : Quand vais-je enfin publier au bon moment ? x) Je suis vraiment désoléééée pour mon retard ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...

Réponse à celeste31 :

Coucou :) Oui oui, mon PC ne m'aime plus (serait-ce du au fait que je le frappe trop quand il bug ? xS), ce qui est légerement embetant quand on traduit plein de trucs ! En tout cas, c'est super si tu aimes le petit côté dominant de Suzaku car il va rester comme ça longtemps ! Ta review m'a fait bien rire (comme d'habitude quoi :D) et je t'en remercie énormément ! J'espère que ce chapitre va également te plaire ! A la prochaine :)

Voilà, merci pour votre attente et voici le chapitre !

Enjoy it !

~~~Suzaku x Lelouch ~~~

Qui a donc pensé que les élèves de cinquième année avait besoin de savoir danser ? Un sadique, c'est sûr.

"Tu dois regarder plus haut, Suzaku."

"Mais après, je ne verrais plus mes pieds !"

C'était une bonne remarque, car au moment où Suzaku perdu de vue ses pieds… "Ow !"

"Désolé." se découragea Suzaku. "Je ne suis pas très bon pour ça."

Il ne l'était vraiment pas. Lelouch avait vu Suzaku faire les mouvements compliqués du Kata aussi bien armée que non-armée, mais une simple valse, semblait être au-dessus de ses moyens. "Tu es seulement en train d'apprendre. Maintenant, essayons encore."

"…Je suis fatigué ?" dit Suzaku, hésitant.

"Tu ne l'es pas." déclara Lelouch. _Il_ n'était même pas fatigué, alors comment Suzaku pouvait-il l'être ? "Maintenant, souviens-toi de la position des mains."

Suzaku était un pied plus petit que lui. Ce qui n'excusait toujours pas le fait que sa main trouve délibérément le chemin vers les fesses de Lelouch plutôt qu'autour de sa taille. "Plus haut, Suzaku."

"Oops."

"Très bien. Maintenant, un-deux-trois…" Le son de la porte s'ouvrant fit suffisamment sursauter Suzaku pour qu'il tombe en avant, poussant Lelouch sûr le sol et atterrit au-dessus de lui. "Ah. Désolé, Lelouch."

"Permettez-moi de vous épargner le désagrément." suggéra une voix amusée. "Ahem. "Ce n'est pas ce à quoi ça ressemble, C.C.!'"

Lelouch regarda d'où il était tombé, sous un garçon de dix ans qui avait en quelque sorte le béguin pour lui. Exactement le genre de situation gênante que C.C. rendait toujours plus embarrassante. "C'est exactement ce à quoi ça ressemble." claqua-t-il. "J'essaie d'aider Suzaku à apprendre à danser, et il soudainement développé deux pieds gauches." Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder Suzaku pour savoir que le garçon était en train de vérifier ses pieds.

C.C. ne fit que glousser. "Suzaku. Le garçon qui peut sauter le long des clôtures. Maladroit." Elle secoua la tête." Tu devrais vraiment trouver des histoires convaincantes, Lelouch."

"C'est vrai, Miss C.C." dit Suzaku, lui lançant un regard de ses grands yeux mignons et Lelouch se sentit soudainement _si fier _de lui… même si ça n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner sur C.C. "Mon professeur de sport dit que vais rater cette unité si je continuais à marcher sur les pieds des filles."

"Toi. Échouer en sport." C.C. n'avait pas l'air plus impressionné par l'histoire de Suzaku. "C'est _ce_ que tu as dit à Lelouch ?"

La soudaine réalisation qu'un garçon de dix ans puisse s'être joué de lui déranga Lelouch. "C'est possible… c'_est_ Villetta-sensei, après tout…"

C.C. rit. "Juste parce qu'elle est _ton_ pire cauchemars, ne signifie pas qu'elle soit vraiment horrible. Tu n'échoueras jamais l'anglais, avec ton habilité à con-ah... Conneries tu n'es pas sur la bonne voie, et Suzaku ne faillira jamais en sport. C'est pratiquement impossible."

Faire confiance à C.C. ne se finissait jamais bien, mais… "…mais Suzaku n'a même pas _envie_ de le faire avec moi." protesta Lelouch. "Il a demandé d'arrêter de nombreuses fois."

"Et tu ne l'as pas fait." souligna C.C.. "Ce que tu aurais pu faire, s'il avait paru trop enthousiaste."

…Bon sang, elle avait raison. Sur plusieurs points. Mais Lelouch ne pouvait se résoudre à se méfier de Suzaku… "Suzaku?"

"Um." dit Suzaku, s'installant confortablement sur les hanches de Lelouch. "Je suis peut-être meilleur que je n'y parais. Et, um… l'unité a dû se terminer il y a un mois. Et, uh…" Avant que Lelouch ne puisse réagir, il se pencha et l'embrassa. "J'ai vraiment passé un très bon moment, merci, bye." Et se précipita hors de l'appartement.

…_Putaaain_. C.C. sourit sournoisement à Lelouch et lui jeta un téléphone portable. "Tu me dois une pizza pour ça."

Lelouch pouvait encore sentir la chaleur du corps de Suzaku et l'humidité de son baiser. "Si nous partons du principe que tu m'as fait une faveur."

"…est-ce que tu en train de dire que ce n'est pas le cas ?" demanda C.C., un sourcil élégamment relevé.

Lelouch détourna les yeux et composa le numéro de Pizza Hut plutôt que de lui répondre.

~~~Suzaku x Lelouch ~~~

Bon bah merci d'avoir lu et je suis encore et toujours à la recherche d'un(e) béta ! x)

Voilà, merci :D

Bye~

Cleozeth~


	5. Meet the Teacher

Auteur : elarielf

Titre : Snapshots

Traducteur : Cleozeth ~

Note (1) : J'ai bien sûre la permission de l'auteur pour cette traduction !

Note (2) : Désolée pour toute les petites fautes que vous pourriez trouver, il peut en rester même si je me suis relue !

Réponse à Akihisa :

Merci beaucoup pour ta petite review ! :D

Le chapitre, là, et pour une fois j'ai respecté les deux chapitres par mois !

Enjoy it !

~~~Suzaku x Lelouch ~~~

Réunion parents-professeurs. A un moment, le fléau de l'existence de Lelouch, comme quand ses professeurs déliraient au sujet de son potentiel et le fait qu'il aurait pu réaliser tant de choses si seulement il s'était _appliqué_, et quel que soit le frère qui tirait la courte paille et se devait d'agir comme le remplaçant des parents de Lelouch ce jour-là s'en occupait à sa manière.

Clovis, aussi désireux d'en s'échapper que Lelouch, avait été le meilleur. Schneizel… eh bien, après la première fois, Lelouch avait fait en sorte d'organiser ses réunions parents-professeurs les jours où Schneizel était occupé. Lelouch avait été ravi que sa nouvelle école ne les ait pas exigés, en partie parce que la majorité de sa famille était à moitié sur un autre continent et n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait.

…longue histoire.

Suzaku, en cinquième année, les avait toujours. Genbu, faisant de plus en plus de voyages à l'étranger maintenant que Lelouch était disponible pour prendre soin de son fils, était de moins en moins disponible. Il était inévitable que Lelouch se trouverait ici, assis dans un siège trop petit, face à une femme étrangement nerveuse tout en ayant un Suzaku au teint coloré à côté de lui.

"Le père de Suzaku est à l'extérieur de la ville, malheureusement." expliqua Lelouch. "Je le garde pendant que son père est absent. J'espère que cela ne dérange pas ?"

"Ah, oui, c'est juste que…" balbutia le professeur. "Et vous êtes le, de …"

"Voisin." intervient Lelouch en douceur bien qu'aucun sourcil ne remua. "Cela rend la garde de Suzaku très pratique."

Il fut un peu irrité lorsque l'enseignante se détendit. Que pensait-elle qu'il était, le giton de Genbu ?

…ew. Lelouch tressaillit intérieurement.

"Et bien, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis Mlle Croomy, le professeur principal de Suzaku."

"Lelouch Lamperouge." se présenta Lelouch, lui tendant la main…

"Mlle Croomy suggère les seins." dit Suzaku, chantonnant.

Il fallut un moment à Lelouch pour comprendre où Suzaku voulait en venir. Il fallut juste un instant de plus à Mlle Croomy avant que ses yeux s'écarquillent et qu'elle ne rougisse d'un rouge vif. "Je… c'est, Je…"

"C'est ta faute de m'avoir dessiné dans un robe, Suzaku." dit Lelouch calmement.

"C'était un tablier." se défendit Suzaku. "Comme lorsque tu prépares le repas, cuisines ou quand tu fais la vaisselle."

…touché.

"Passons, y-a-t-il quelque chose au sujet de Suzaku ?" Outre l'évident.

Miss Croomy se reprit. "J'ai regardé ses résultats passés et je dois dire qu'il fait beaucoup mieux." ... _Mieux_? Il avait des problèmes depuis des _années_ et Lelouch ne l'avait pas su? «Il ne participe plus autant aux bagarres, bien qu'il ait toujours des confrontations verbales."

…Quoi ? Lelouch se tourna vers Suzaku. "Je croyais que tu étais populaire."

"Je le suis !" dit Suzaku. "…c'est probablement la raison."

Lelouch soupira. "Avec qui est-ce que tu te bats ?"

"…Luciano." admit Suzaku. "C'est un trou du cul."

Miss Croomy fronça les sourcils. "Autre chose, M. Lamperouge. les problèmes de langage de Suzaku…"

"Son Anglais est excellent." dit Lelouch, personnellement offensé. "Son Japonais natal est tout aussi bon, soit dit en passant."

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai…" clarifia Miss Croomy. "Il utilise un langage grossier." Lelouch releva élégamment un sourcil. "Il jure."

Lelouch soupira et se tourna vers Suzaku qui semblait un peu honteux pour la première fois."Suzaku. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de jurer ?"

Suzaku fit la moue et regarda ailleurs. "C'est le refuge des simples d'esprits."

"Et…?"

"Et je me dois d'avoir suffisamment de cervelle pour faire de mes insultes quelles soient personnelles et créatives." murmura Suzaku avec rancoeur. "Mais je l'ai fait ! La mère de Luciano continue de le prendre tous les jours, donc fils de pute _était_ personnelle. "

"Suzaku !" Mlle Croomy semblait choqué.

Lelouch soupira. "Et créative ?"

"…non."

"Eh bien." Lelouch sourit à Mlle Croomy. "Je vais très certainement encourager Suzaku à aborder ses pairs d'une manière plus mature."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment…"

"Miss Croomy." dit Lelouch, la voix douce mais, ferme. "Suzaku est titulaire de deux ceintures noires et d'une nature plutôt passionné. Préférez-vous le voir s'engager physiquement ou verbalement ?"

"C'est…"

"Je comprends votre position, et je suis impressionné par certains aspects de son comportement. Cependant, cette relation antagoniste existe déjà, et tant que celle-ci reste verbale et _quelque peu _civile. "Lelouch regarda Suzaku qui baissa la tête et rougit.« Je suis satisfait de ces circonstances atténuantes. Je ne peux pas parler pour le père de Suzaku mais, de mon côté, je ferai ce que je peux pour guider Suzaku afin d'éviter la confrontation physique. Lui interdire de s'engager dans toutes sortes de conflits sera seulement ineficace et provoquera des mensonges." Il sourit, charmant. "Y-a-t-il autre chose?"

Suzaku sautait aux côtés de Lelouch alors qu'ils rentraient à la maison. "C'était la meilleure réunion parents-professeurs de tous les temps."

Lelouch grogna et retint un sourire alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux de Suzaku. Il avait lui aussi apprécié. Dire à Suzaku de lui donner des seins, aurait-elle…

~~~Suzaku x Lelouch ~~~

Bon bah, il en faut bien un, COUP DE GUEULE !

Là, j'en ai ras-le-bol, c'est hyper frustrant de voir que cette histoire a été lue 476 fois, vous vous rendez compte ? C'est ENORME (enfin pour moi, hein ! ;P) ! Et j'ai eu le droit à quoi, pour le travail que je fais ? 10 reviews pour 7 personnes différentes - un grand merci à eux, je les adore ! Je vous dis pas comme ça me démoralise... Si vous pouviez au moins laisser une review avec juste un petit 'merci' ou quelque chose dans ce genre, ça me motiverait peut-être à publier plus souvent mais bon pour le moment... Et dire que je vois partout qu'un lecteur sur dix laisse une review et bien là j'en suis bien loin... De plus, certaines personnes se basent sur le nombre de review pour lire une fiction donc j'imagine même pas le nombre de personnes qui passent sur les fictions de Code Geass et qui ne prennent même pas en compte cette fiction juste parce qu'il y a des lecteurs plus que radin. Mais bon, en même temps si je traduis cette histoire c'est pour vous, avant tout, car à vrai dire, moi je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer, surtout que le prochain chapitre et plus qu'intéressant mais bon là je suis pas très motivée pour publier la suite et cela même si je le dois à la fabuleuse auteure de cette fiction et au 7 personnes qui m'écrivent de temps en temps !

Ah ! et aussi, où est-ce que je peux trouver une ou un béta ?

Merci, à la prochaine pour un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire ~ !


End file.
